the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/Vote for your Anubis favorites!
I've been bored and been thinking about what to blog, but couldn't come up with any ideas. But in the other point - I want this wikia to be more active, I want people to contribute more often and as well I want to know what the users think about the show. That's when I came up with an idea for this blog. Now, all I want you, Sibunas to do, is to vote in the polls below. No, I'm not saying this is the HOA Wiki Awards 2015, no way, I'm not stealing the idea. I'm just curious on what you like best, who do you like more and which season is your favorite, etc., etc... So, if you have a few minutes, please take the surveys below and tell me your thoughts! Who is your favorite House of Anubis actor? Brad Kavanagh (Fabian) Eugene Simon (Jerome) Alex Sawyer (Alfie) Bobby Lockwood (Mick) Burkely Duffield (Eddie) Jake Davis (Dexter) Francis Magee (Victor) Paul Antony-Barber (Mr. Eric Sweet) Other (type down in the comments) Who is your favorite House of Anubis actress? Nathalia Ramos (Nina) Jade Ramsey (Patricia) Ana Mulvoy-Ten (Amber) Tasie Lawrence (Mara) Alexandra Shipp (KT) Klariza Clayton (Joy) Louisa Connolly-Burnham (Willow) Roxy Fitzgerald (Cassie) Kae Alexander (Erin) Mina Anwar (Trudy) Claudia Jessie (Cassie) Ohter (type down in the comments) Who is your OTP from the cast? Brathalia (Brad & Nathalia) Jadekely (Burkely & Jade) Talex (Alex & Tasie) Nathene (Nathalia & Eugene) Brade (Brad & Jade) Brasie (Brad & Tasie) Bralex (Brad & Alexandra) Alexely (Burkely & Alexandra) Other (type down in the comments) Who is the best singer from the cast? Alexandra Shipp (KT) Brad Kavanagh (Fabian) Tasie Lawrence (Mara) Alex Sawyer (Alfie) Jake Davis (Dexter) Claudia Jessie (Sophia) Frances Encell (Poppy) Speaking of singing, would you want Fabian/KT/Mara to sing on the show? Yes! Of course! Meh... Not a fan... I don't know. No... They're horrible. (Oh - I'll show you horrible!) What's your favorite season? Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 What's your favorite special episode? (Finale/Movie/Premiere/Mid-Season Finale) House of History / House of Eclipse House of Arrivals / House of Presents House of Ammut / House of Heroes The Touchstone of Ra House of Hello / House of Dolls House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Black Bird / House of Dares / House of Lies House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever Was I the only idiot who thought Nina was the girl locked in the gatehouse? No, definetly not! Yes, David, you're a loser & an idiot. What's a gatehouse? Who's Nina? Which season had the best storyline? Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Would you like a 4th season or a reunion movie? The writers wouldn't manage to make the 4th season as good as the past ones... So, Reunion Movie. Reunion movie 100%! Season 4 None, HOA is over. (Oh come on... Where's the Sibuna faith?) Do you ship KTree? OTP for life <3 (we need a KTree society, like seriously!) What's KTree again? Not really... This is pathetic. (...I'm surrounded by idiots...) Do you agree with Alexandra that KT's hair in season 3 was a mess? Yes! No... I liked it the way it was... I don't care. Which big-screen movie from the cast are you most excited about? Outlaw (Starring: Ana Mulvoy - Ten) Wildflower (Starring: Nathalia Ramos) BotWars (Starring: Burkely Duffield) Straight Outta Compton (Starring: Alexandra Shipp) Occult (Starring: Alexandra Shipp) Eden (Starring: Eugene Simon) The Girl in the Book (Starring: Ana Mulvoy - Ten) Wow, so many movies... ALL OF THEM! Other (type down in the comments) None. ( Whatever you say ;P ) Which TV show from the cast are you most excited about? UR in Analysis (Starring: Ana Mulvoy-Ten) Hieroglyph (Starring: Tasie Lawrence & Klariza Clayton) Your Family or Mine (Starring: Alexandra Shipp) Finding Carter (RUMOURED to star: Tasie Lawrence) NOTE: "Hieroglyph" starring Klariza & Tasie was officially cancelled by FOX before the show's actual premiere. But I just felt like I need to put it in the poll in case somebody was still looking forward to it. Which is your OTP? Fabina Jabian Kabian Mabian Neddie Peddie Patrome Fabicia Keddie Meddie Jeroy Jara Mickra KTree (that's right) Vorbierre (Problem?) Trutor Jillow Amfie Walfie Palfie Jamber Other (type down in the comments) Would you want Patricia to be the protagonist in Season 2 and Season 3? Yes! No. Do you think KT needed more development? Yes! No. Don't you just LOVE "House of Anubis"? Yes. HOA is love. HOA is life. Yes. Yes. Yes. Did you hate the Peddie drama in season 3? Yes... It was all too much... No... Peddie forever! It was meaningless and didn't affect the plot anyways. Do you know what Amber whispered to Alfie's ear? Yes! She said "I love you". No... Will always be a mystery... Do you think Amber's goodbye was really amazingly written? Yes! Had me in tears! One more hug and I would tear up... Amazing <3 Meh... It was okay... What do you think about this wikia? It's perfect! I love it, but it needs a few more things. (Please type down your ideas) I hate it. (then go away, loser) Do you think KTree should have a society? Yes! Definetly! No, no, no. Just no. What's KTree? Do you think Vorbierre should have a society! Yes! Corbierre's a sexy bird! No... Ew... What does this wikia need more? Pages Societies Blogs Fanfictions Videos Photos (so 45k isn't enough? :D ) Active Users All Are you planning on contributing more often? Yes, of course! Sibuna! Not really... Whoah, hope you didn't get too tired. Thank you for visiting & voting! Please share this, I need more votes. :) Sibuna! Category:Blog posts